


Nap

by leiascully



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan loves naps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/gifts).



> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For Ladymercury_10.  
> Disclaimer: _Elementary_ and all related characters are property of Robert Doherty, Hill of Beans Productions, and CBS. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Joan has a secret. It isn't even a dirty secret, all things considered, but that doesn't mean she wants Sherlock to find out. He knows everything about her already. This she wants to keep private. Besides, she has been ashamed of it in the past. It's decadent. It's out of character with the hard-working dependable professional she is. Doctors are supposed to be some kind of reverse hedonists. Med students are supposed to be worked to the bone. Sober companions are supposed to be models of asceticism. 

Joan loves naps.

She told an old boyfriend this once, and he kind of laughed at her and shrugged it off.

"So you like naps. What's the big deal?"

"No," she corrected him. "I love naps." 

He shrugged. She thought about explaining to him about the coolness of the sheets against her body, the smoothness of the cotton, the particular comforting smell that her favorite blanket has no matter what she washes it with, the fact that she was afraid to change detergents in case it changed the way the blanket smelled, the luxuriousness of sleeping in the middle of the day, the soft caress of the sunlight on her skin, the slow slide into sleep, the deliciousness of waking and stretching herself across the bed like a starfish until each muscle is warm and each bone is in place. She even loves the way her hair sticks to her face and her eyelashes weave together. She loves that when she reaches for a glass of water, she can feel every swallow like it's seeping into her cells, refreshing each one individually.

The blanket is the best part. She can sleep anywhere with that blanket. She used to carry it with her while she was on call at the hospital during her internship, because she could always sleep when she had it. She doesn't want Sherlock to know because she's sure he'll rationalize the magic out of it. Some things should stay perfect. Sure, it's old and there are little pills of fuzz on it, but it's her favorite. She's had it a long time. That means something. 

She doesn't want to tell Sherlock about the nap thing in case he feels guilty about waking her up. She also doesn't want to tell Sherlock in case he doesn't feel guilty about waking her up. He already knows her favorite kinds of tea, her preferred brand of toothpaste, and probably when she's menstruating. A person's got to have some secrets. But every now and again, she wraps herself up in her blanket and lays her head on the pillow with a smile on her face.


End file.
